


Дионисии

by arcane



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ancient Greece, Aziraphale and Crowley Through The Ages (Good Omens), Bacchanalian Feasts, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Sex With Human Form Crowley, Sex with Snake Form Crowley (Good Omens), Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Tentacle Sex, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Xeno
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcane/pseuds/arcane
Summary: Каждый год в начале весны Афины чтут самого непостижимого из своих богов — Диониса. Несколько дней длятся процессии, пиры, представления и танцы, в которых участвуют все без исключения; афиняне хорошо помнят, какие наказания ждут тех, кто пренебрегает Дионисом и его мистериями. Ему нет дела до оправданий и разумных доводов. Ему нет дела до того, раб перед ним или царь. Он хочет только одного: чтобы ему поклонялись, дав волю своим самым глубоким, истинным желаниям, невзирая ни на что. Это время освобождения.Азирафель ищет уединения в саду. Кроули следует за ним. Что следует дальше — еще не история любви, но мгновение ясности.Пожалуйста, обратите внимание на теги.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	Дионисии

***

 _Dionysos is god  
of the beginning  
before the beginning  
(Дионис — это бог  
начала  
прежде начала)_  
Энн Карсон, заметка переводчика к «Вакханкам» Еврипида

Терпко-сладкий вкус оставался на губах, хотя последний глоток вина Азирафель сделал еще когда солнце стояло в зените. Теперь в прохладном весеннем воздухе разливалась золотая предзакатная дымка, которая смягчала очертания статуй, наполняла присыпанные песком дорожки сада почти неземным сиянием. Зима отступила совсем недавно, и ее бронзовый запах еще чувствовался даже в самом сердце Афин. Так же, только куда сильней, сейчас должно пахнуть на площади, где сливается в упоении праздничная толпа; кровь жертвенного быка уже пролилась кипящим потоком на камни, сотни рук погрузились в его горячую плоть, чтобы после оставить багровые отпечатки на одеждах друзей, любовников, незнакомцев.

Азирафель любил эти празднования в честь молодого бога вина; было что-то завораживающее в свободе, с которой даже самые почтенные горожане выходили танцевать на улицы, утоляли жажду, смеялись и плакали над сценками, что были написаны ко случаю и разыгрывались перед ними. Всем было известно, что этого бога нельзя гневить пренебрежением его мистериями: на тех, кто посчитает себя выше их, он насылает настоящее безумие. Состязания драматургов Азирафель любил больше всего: истории, порожденные воображением смертных, оживали прямо на глазах, и даже самая глупая из них приводила его в восторг самим своим существованием. Он с удовольствием принимал участие в пирах и возлияниях, но ускользал, как только людей захлестывало исступление, и все вокруг становилось слишком вязким, будто прошлогодний мед. Они называли это полным подчинением богу; переплетенные ладони, разгоряченная кожа, тяжелое дыхание, непрекращающийся танец, лишенный единого ритма. Азирафеля охватывало смутное беспокойство, словно просыпающийся голод, который никак не связан с пищей, голод, природа которого неясна, а утоление невозможно. Он прижимал ладони к груди, наблюдая за людьми, и его взгляд выхватывал то случайный всполох рыжих волос, то линию запястья; малейшие движения в общем потоке. В конце концов это становилось невыносимым, и он искал уединения, как сейчас. 

Запутанные, узкие дорожки складывались в настоящий лабиринт. Над ними повисла тишина, словно ждущая чего-то. Шаги Азирафеля мягко входили в нее едва слышным шорохом песка и мелкого гравия под подошвами сандалий. В саду было пусто; никто кроме него не осмеливался уйти в самый разгар праздника. Удивительно, насколько спокойно может быть, когда совсем неподалеку — неистовство и шум. Азирафель рассеянно тронул языком нижнюю губу, раз, другой: сладость вина ближе к уголку губ переходила в горечь, которая заставила его на мгновение прикрыть глаза. Неясное волнение не отступало, покалывало кожу, как предвестие грозы. Он забредал все глубже, и растущие вдоль дорожки деревья сходились тесней, задевая его ветками, поросшими юной, ярко-зеленой листвой. Перед мысленным взором снова и снова назойливо возникал мертвый бык, его стеклянные глаза, окрашенная алым пена у рта — то, что Азирафель помнил со своего первого участия в мистериях, когда остался на площади до вечера. Кровь и вино, смерть и новая жизнь, безумие и красота; люди догадались, что без одного не бывает другого, и изображали своего нового бога прекрасным юношей, покровителем искусств, чья жестокость могла быть изощреннее, чем у всех других богов Олимпа вместе взятых. Его вино даровало так нужное после изнуряющего труда забвение; оно же сводило с ума и лишало человеческого облика. Что-то влекло Азирафеля к такой грубой, плотской идее сочетания всего этого в одной сущности, что-то глубоко затаенное, тоскующее по недоступным ему вещам. 

Он дошел до высокой стены, отгораживающей сад от частных владений. Дорожка загибалась, переходя в небольшую площадку, где под древней, причудливо изогнутой оливой, была спрятана каменная скамья. Где-то здесь неподалеку стояла любопытная статуя Минотавра. Азирафель никогда не мог запомнить ее точного расположения. Казалось, пока никто не видит, древнее чудовище бродит по лабиринту, останавливаясь, где бы его ни застал рассвет. 

Азирафель улыбнулся оливе и опустился на скамью. Хмель совсем исчез, оставив после себя лишь тепло в груди и томление во всем теле. За сладостью всегда следует горечь. 

От размышлений его отвлек тихий звук шагов. Они были почти невесомыми; он знал только одно создание на всем белом свете, чья походка делала их настолько легкими. Он закрыл глаза и перевел дыхание, готовясь к неизбежному. В последнее время встречи с Кроули скорее походили на столкновения: как бы мирно они ни начинались, в конце концов все сводилось к словесной перепалке, из которой Азирафель выходил задыхающимся от гнева. Он не знал, в чем причина — раньше им удавалось общаться спокойно; Азирафель даже искал общества Кроули, если они оказывались в одном городе, ведь и ангелам порой нужна компания себе подобных. Видно, не стоило забывать, что это подобие заканчивалось на бессмертии и интересе к земной жизни. В остальном их природа была слишком различной, и демон наверняка нарочно выводил его из себя. Возмущение поднималось в Азирафеле от одной мысли об этом; Кроули умел обращаться со словами, как и подобает искусителю. 

Когда Кроули появился из-за поворота, Азирафель понял, что напрасно пытался подготовиться перед встречей. К такому он никак не мог быть готов. 

Золотой свет солнца скользил по обнаженным плечам и ключицам, пропадая в складках темной одежды; на груди они провисали, будто хитон был сшит для кого-то крупнее, и тень под ними меняла форму при каждом движении, привлекая взгляд контрастом со светлой кожей. Край хитона не доходил даже до середины бедра; длинные мускулистые ноги оставались полностью на виду, и Азирафель, для которого было привычным видеть такую одежду на воинах, но не на Кроули, сжал кулак так, что короткие ногти больно впились в ладонь. Алый плащ висел на одном плече бесполезным куском дорогой ткани, ничего не прикрывая. Кроули приближался плавной, мучительно-греховной походкой, с беспечной ухмылкой на лице, а на его голове вместо привычных локонов шевелился клубок живых змей глубокого медного цвета. Будто и этого недостаточно, сверху из них выглядывали изогнутые бычьи рога.

— Боже мой, — Азирафель с трудом оторвал от него взгляд и поджал губы. Он чувствовал жар на щеках и надеялся, что жест вышел достаточно неодобрительным.

— Скучаешь, ангел? — бодро спросил Кроули, подойдя ближе, словно действительно не заметил, какое вызвал смятение.

Азирафель нахмурился, избегая смотреть на него. Этот радостный тон был подозрителен.

— Что на тебе надето?

— Воспользовался поводом — когда еще будет возможность показать на людях немного своей истинной сущности. Очень освобождает, советую тебе тоже попробовать. Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Просто решил уединиться. 

— Или тебе не хотелось наблюдать за жертвоприношением? Не думал, что тебя это смутит — ведь в Ее честь тоже проливают кровь. 

— Конечно меня это не смущает, — возмущенно парировал Азирафель. — Хотя одного раза более чем достаточно, спасибо. Они разрывают несчастное животное голыми руками! 

Не видеть собеседника было неудобно, и он все же неохотно поднял взгляд на Кроули. 

— На тот момент оно уже мертво, какая разница, — пожал плечами тот. 

Азирафель заставил себя помедлить с ответом. Вид Кроули в таком наряде пробуждал в нем чувства, которых он старательно избегал тысячелетиями; он не мог отрицать, что хочет прикоснуться, узнать, каким будет его тело под ладонями — жестким или податливым? Горячим или прохладным? Словно все тщательно задвинутые вглубь сознания фантазии вдруг ринулись на этот золотой свет, подогретые вязким воздухом мистерий. Похоть. Азирафель ощущал ее над толпой, она перекатывалась волнами между танцующими людьми. Это от нее он бежал, не в силах даже признаться себе, что она является причиной его неловкости. Желание было заразительным: при виде того, как свободно люди обходятся со своим, было сложно не подумать о собственных ограничениях — и том, от чего они оберегают.

Ангелы не должны испытывать плотских желаний. Тем более к демонам. Это искушение, которому он не может поддаться, как бы ни хотел. Кроули наверняка ничего не делает специально и лишь посмеется, если узнает, какое влияние оказывает на Азирафеля.

— Я устал от людей и хотел побыть один, — произнес он вслух. 

Кроули удивленно поднял брови. Легкая улыбка играла на его губах, и Азирафель невольно залюбовался ей — о нет, это еще хуже; похоже, следом за одной открытой дверью распахивались и другие. Просто похоть можно объяснить природой искусителя; то теплое чувство, что проникало сквозь раздражение и отрицание, могло принадлежать только ему самому. И разве оно было новым? 

— Надо же, мне казалось, тебе все нравится. 

— Ты наблюдал за мной? — не сдержал удивления Азирафель. — Почему я тебя не видел? 

— Так интереснее, — тон Кроули сочился ехидством. — К тому же, ты был увлечен другим. 

— Кроули, когда за все время нашего знакомства я был занят чем-то так, чтобы тебя не заметить? Я знаю, как ощущается твое присутствие, — Азирафель прикусил язык, слишком поздно поняв, что последняя фраза была излишней. 

К счастью, Кроули не увидел в ней повода поддразнить. Вместо этого он задумчиво взглянул на небо, затем на дерево, будто в них было что-то куда увлекательнее их разговора, и как ни в чем не бывало произнес:  
— Довольно часто. Мне нравится наблюдать за тобой, когда ты не видишь. Ты менее, — он выразительно повел рукой в воздухе; золотые браслеты негромко звякнули. — Настороже. 

— Но как? — опешил Азирафель. 

— Не забывай, что это не единственная моя форма. 

Азирафель помнил. Как он мог забыть первую встречу, блики солнца на гладкой чешуе, текучие движения сильного змеиного тела? Он упрямо нахмурился, пытаясь отогнать непрошенные образы.

— В любом случае, я не понимаю, на что ты намекаешь. 

— Брось, ангел, люди просто-таки увивались вокруг тебя. Неужели ты будешь отрицать, что тебе приятно быть объектом их страсти? Я видел, как ты улыбался тому юноше с темной кожей и золотом в волосах. Мне он тоже показался красивым. Чего я не понимаю, так это почему ты сбежал сюда, как только праздник начался по-настоящему. Признай, тебе нравятся эти языческие обычаи. Столько свободы... 

— Замолчи сию же минуту! 

Азирафель вскочил на ноги и сделал шаг к Кроули. Гнев захлестнул его, мешая дышать; он стиснул кулаки — Кроули сделал почти незаметное движение назад. Змеи на его голове заинтересованно приподняли головы.

— Почему ты так злишься? Я тебя не осуждаю. 

— Ты не понимаешь, я ангел, а не…

— Не что?

В вопросе Кроули звучало искреннее любопытство. Азирафель не заметил, когда тот начал обходить его по кругу. Привычное, хищное движение — всегда аккуратно обходить границы, никогда не касаться. Будто Азирафель — диковинная добыча, надежно скрытая прутьями клетки; как он не замечал этого раньше? 

Азирафель знал, зачем граница, которая их разделяет, нужна ему. То, что Кроули тоже нуждается в ней, было для него открытием. Неужели ему настолько противно быть рядом? Или он боится чего-то? Собственные сомнения Азирафеля и напряжение, которое он ощущал весь день, делали слова Кроули подобными неожиданной пощечине: болезненно-острыми, бьющими по незащищенной, нежной плоти. Ангелы не должны наслаждаться общением с язычниками и демонами. Ангелы не должны желать. 

Он никогда не был хорошим ангелом. Ему хотелось постоять за себя, задеть Кроули так же сильно, как тот задел его, сделать хоть что-то. О последствиях он не думал. 

Они стояли слишком близко; это было так легко. Азирафель резко втянул воздух, схватил Кроули за грудки и толкнул к стене. Ткань хитона смялась под пальцами, еще больше обнажая плечи. Золотые глаза на миг удивленно расширились, руки метнулись было к его запястьям, но потом Кроули моргнул и опустил их. 

— Осторожно, ангел. Пряжка, — тихо сказал он. 

Азирафель отдернул ладонь. Фибула в виде змеи оставила на ней красный след острыми краями. Мгновение они оба смотрели на него, затем Азирафель вновь схватил Кроули за плечо, хотя тот почему-то и не думал сопротивляться. Их глаза встретились; Азирафеля обдало жаром от того, каким внимательным, почти оценивающим был взгляд Кроули. Словно тот обдумывал следующее движение или видел в Азирафеле что-то, чего он еще не понял сам. Ладони Азирафеля горели; он ощущал, как напряжены под ними все жилы, как проходит по ним почти незаметная дрожь — от дыхания, сердцебиения или страха? Или же это дрожат его собственные руки? Они никогда не были так близко, чтобы было сложно отличить. Ему хотелось узнать, что скрывается под горячей, гладкой кожей, почему Кроули молчит и не пытается ничего сделать. 

Воздух стал казаться сухим и горячим. Азирафель облизнул губы и увидел, как метнулся за этим движением взгляд Кроули. Змеи зашипели, пробуя языками пространство; десятки немигающих глаз уставились на Азирафеля. Он понял, что загнал сам себя в ловушку: жаркое, мучительное чувство окутало тело; ноги подгибались, словно превратились в патоку. Кроули был невыносим, но Азирафель совершенно не подумал, что будет делать дальше. Между стыдом и желанием он сам был пленником того, кого удерживал силой. 

Кроули рассмеялся, запрокинув голову. 

От неожиданности и ужаса Азирафель отпустил его, отступил на шаг назад, и Кроули покачнулся, лишенный опоры. Но смех не был жестоким. И во взгляде, когда он вновь посмотрел на Азирафеля, появилась мягкость, которая разбавила его остроту. По позвоночнику Азирафеля прошла дрожь; он отвернулся. 

Он стоял к Кроули спиной, опустив глаза, и думал, что тот уйдет, оставит его наедине с неутоленной жаждой и виной, глупым, недостойным поступком — но тихо прозвучали шаги, и в поле зрения появились обутые в сандалии ноги; слишком близко, слишком скоро. 

— Ангел, — голос Кроули был низким, немного хриплым, и Азирафелю почудилась в нем угроза. 

Он неохотно поднял глаза, готовясь к грубым словам или удару. 

Уверенные пальцы сомкнулись на его подбородке, потянули вверх — Азирафель успел заметить золотой всполох, сильнее солнца — и Кроули прижался губами к его губам. 

Азирафель ошеломленно выдохнул, издав жалобный звук; его руки сами собой легли на плечи Кроули, пытаясь найти поддержку. Кроули проник горячим языком меж разомкнувшихся губ, и сладость первого глотка вина стала казаться Азирафелю горькой в сравнении. Он мог лишь податься навстречу и испить поцелуй до конца, не думая, не решаясь сделать лишнее движение, чтобы не разрушить хрупкость мгновения, похожего на сон. 

Это длилось вечность, но потом Кроули отстранился так же резко, как начал поцелуй; его пальцы задержались на лице Азирафеля неожиданной лаской, и тот не открывал глаза еще несколько биений сердца, вспоминая, как дышать. 

— О, — в конце концов произнес он. 

Жар затопил зрачки Кроули; смотреть на него было почти больно. Грудь Азирафеля стянуло, словно невидимая рука проникла в нее и сжала в кулак все нежное, трепещущее, человеческое, что там было. На губах Кроули оставался влажный след, и Азирафель почувствовал непреодолимое желание провести по нему пальцем, впечатывая сильней. Его влекло обратно к зною полуобнаженного тела, как замерзшего во льдах путника. Он хотел прикоснуться. Он хотел.

Что это, если не искушение? Лучше бы Кроули ударил его. Но нет, Кроули никогда не был с ним жесток. Прямолинеен, остер на язык, получал удовольствие от перепалок — но ни разу не переходил черту, не заставлял Азирафеля чувствовать себя хуже намеренно. О, если бы он только был тем врагом, которым его пыталась сделать нечистая совесть Азирафеля. Ему было бы легче противиться, а если бы не удалось — то была бы не вина Азирафеля. Мысль была глубоко постыдной и нечестной по отношению к Кроули, но сознание зацепилось за нее, разворачивая перед мысленным взором жаркие образы борьбы, в которой не Азирафель выходил победителем.

— Нет, нет, — он поднял перед собой ладони, понимая, что если его голос звучит неубедительно даже для него самого, Кроули поймет, в каком он смятении.

Азирафель сделал шаг назад, еще один, и еще. Натолкнувшись на скамью, он тяжело опустился на нее, не доверяя своим ногам. 

Медленно, будто приближаясь к дикому животному, Кроули последовал за ним. Азирафель не мог оторвать взгляда от плавного движения его бедер, от того, как очерчивает их ткань при каждом шаге. Он тяжело дышал, пытаясь противостоять искушению собственного разума, но терпел поражение.

— Ты меня хочешь, — сказал Кроули. Сквозь спокойствие его тона проступало изумление, будто он обнаружил неожиданный дар, желанный, но никогда не казавшийся возможным. Это не укладывалось ни в какие представления Азирафеля об их отношениях и выбивало его из колеи еще больше. 

— Я ангел, — он не нашел возражения лучше.

— Но ты хочешь, — Кроули помедлил, глядя на него пристальным, изучающим взглядом. — Разве что-то еще имеет значение? То, что ты ангел, не мешало тебе видеться со мной все эти годы. Разве так важно, что именно мы делаем вместе? 

— Для меня важно! — гневно выпалил Азирафель. В вопросе Кроули ему почудилось пренебрежение, и он не собирался с ним мириться. Не когда оно отозвалось уколом боли в груди. 

Губы Кроули удивленно приоткрылись, словно он услышал не то, что пытался донести до него Азирафель, а что-то совсем иное. 

— Я ангел, а ты демон-искуситель, — упрямо повторил Азирафель. — Я ничего не могу поделать со своей реакцией. 

Неторопливо, молча, Кроули приблизился с нему вплотную. Азирафель ощутил его запах — бронза и кожа, влажная весенняя земля и превратившийся в пепел ладан. 

— Это то, чего ты хочешь? — Кроули смотрел ему прямо в глаза и Азирафель не мог пошевелиться, зачарованный, как добыча перед змеей. Сердце пропустило удар. — Я могу быть искусителем.

Кроули протянул руку и по-хозяйски пригладил прядь его волос. Кончики пальцев задели край уха, обжигая.

— Если тебе так будет легче, ангел, я могу быть чем угодно, — сказав это, он почему-то убрал руку, ожидая. 

Азирафель не понимал, чего он ждет, но в обращенном на него взгляде было столько понимания, что Азирафелю казалось, с него сняли всю кожу, сорвали эту ненадежную человеческую оболочку, и он остался обнаженным, почти прозрачным, как в первый день существования. Ему хотелось спрятаться, убежать; ему хотелось, чтобы Кроули продолжал. 

— Помоги мне, — он услышал свой голос, полный тихого отчаяния, будто со стороны. 

Кроули медленно улыбнулся. Азирафель моргнул — и ахнул. Там, где мгновение назад Кроули стоял в своей человеческой форме, теперь плавно покачивался Эдемский змей. 

Он был так же прекрасен — блики солнца скользили по чешуе, точеная голова с достоинством поднималась над текучими кольцами его длинного тела. Змей коснулся обнаженной щиколотки, и Азирафель облизнул пересохшие губы. Тело отзывалось не меньше, чем на прикосновения теплых пальцев, и даже сильней; кровь быстрее бежала по венам, в висках тонко звенело призывом бежать от опасности. Он знал, что Кроули изменился лишь внешне, но все инстинкты кричали об ином.

Кроули медленно обвил его ногу, чтобы подняться над коленями. Змеиное тело струилось неуловимо для глаз, будто черная вода на светлой коже, на белой ткани хитона. Он потерся животом о бедро Азирафеля, и тот вздрогнул; но пристальный немигающий взгляд пригвоздил его к месту.

— Ты совсем один в саду, где водятся чудовища, — прошелестел вкрадчивый голос. — Скажи, ангел, ты еще не жалеешь, что пришел сюда?

Ответить на этот вопрос было проще, чем на другие, и Азирафель коротко выдохнул:  
— Нет.

Кроули обернулся вокруг его живота и груди своим крепким телом — словно заключил его в объятия; кожу покалывало везде, где они соприкасались. Намеренно или случайно, но он прошелся по соскам, и Азирафель стиснул зубы, сдерживая стон. Между ног потяжелело от прилившей крови; он невольно подался бедрами вверх в поисках облегчения, но не нашел его.

Тихое шипение раздалось у самого уха. Кроули легко толкнулся головой в щеку — почти ласково в сравнении с тем, как сильно, собственнически вокруг Азирафеля сжимались кольца. Кроули внахлест обвил его шею и столь же неторопливо двинулся обратно вниз. С каждым вдохом Азирафель ощущал его движение сквозь тонкую ткань. Опустившись до колен, Кроули приподнял головой край одежды и скользнул вдоль внутренней стороны бедра выше, туда, где член Азирафеля уже был болезненно напряжен.

Азирафель прикусил губу и раскрыл бедра, подчиняясь легкому движению. Он думал только о желанном прикосновении и вздрогнул, ощутив, как изменился воздух вокруг, как каменная поверхность скамьи превратилась во что-то мягкое. Распахнув глаза, он увидел, что они переместились; он сидел на низкой постели в просто обставленной комнате. Было значительно теплее. Где-то вдалеке журчал фонтан, но в остальном здесь царила такая же тишина, как в саду.

— Ш-ш, — прошипел Кроули. — Сейчас ты принадлежишь мне, и я не допущу, чтобы ты думал о чем-то еще. Здесь нас никто не побеспокоит. 

Это было слишком заботливо для демона, но в затуманенном разуме Азирафеля промелькнуло осознание, что Кроули никогда и не выказывал ему иного обращения. Азирафель держался за их роли как за то, что не позволяет разрушиться его миру; от доброты Кроули через нестерпимое возбуждение прорывалось предательское тепло и щипало под закрытыми веками. 

Длинный раздвоенный язык прикоснулся к члену, и Азирафель взмолился:  
— Пожалуйста.

— Пожалуйста что? Отпусти меня? Сожми сильней? Сделай меня своим?

Едва касаясь, Кроули провел языком по члену снизу вверх. Азирафель подался навстречу; этих прикосновений было недостаточно, он хотел больше.

— Своим, — прошептал он, сгорая от стыда и желания.

— Я так и думал, — ответил Кроули с беззлобной насмешкой.

В одно мгновение Кроули обернулся вокруг его члена сужающейся частью своего длинного тела, а голову поднял обратно к ключицам. Одежда Азирафеля исчезла, подчиняясь демоническим силам, и он вздрогнул, ощущая скольжение гладкой чешуи по чувствительной коже. Кроули был обернут вокруг него в три кольца — шея, грудь, живот — но его хвост свободно лежал вдоль внутренней стороны бедра Азирафеля, и теперь медленно поднимался и опускался, обхватывая член. Азирафель попытался толкнуться в эту восхитительную тесноту, но Кроули сжал кольца сильней на животе и груди, удерживая его. 

Продолжая медленно двигаться вокруг члена Азирафеля, кончиком хвоста Кроули провел по бедру вверх и коснулся мошонки, а потом дальше; он проник между ягодиц, насколько позволяло положение Азирафеля, и тот тихо застонал. 

Язык коснулся шеи, пощекотал край ушной раковины:  
— Сам ляжешь, или мне тебя заставить? Не вынуждай меня терять терпение. 

С дрожью предвкушения, затмившего страх, Азирафель откинулся на локти, затем, не дожидаясь указаний, подтянул ноги на кровать, согнув их в коленях. Ставший скользким хвост змея тут же прошелся меж ягодиц, раз, другой — Азирафель невольно сжался, понимая, что последует дальше. Его тело отчаянно хотело этого, и в то же время противилось, чувствуя угрозу; слишком разные побуждения сводили с ума, но Кроули не оставил ему возможности для сомнений. С очередным движением кончик хвоста загнулся, задевая края входа. Азирафель откинул голову назад и тяжело впечатался в перину затылком. Его бедра двинулись навстречу, пытаясь углубить легкое, дразнящее прикосновение. Хвост завернулся, обводя вокруг сильнее, надавливая, и, наконец, проник внутрь — совсем неглубоко, но давление показалось Азирафелю почти нестерпимым, и он резко выдохнул.

Тяжелое змеиное тело вдавило его в перину: Кроули держал его теперь так крепко, что он не смог бы вырваться, если бы даже захотел. Но Азирафель знал, что теперь ни за что не откажется от этой изысканной муки. Настойчивые движения хвоста раскрывали его дюйм за дюймом, заполняли все глубже, одновременно лаская член.

— Так узко, ангел, — прошипел на ухо Кроули. — Но ты так готов открыться мне. Не могу поверить, что твое тело никогда не знало таких прикосновений. Как оно изголодалось. Теперь с этим покончено, ты мой. Я позабочусь о том, чтобы ты получил то, что тебе нужно.

Кроули ввел хвост до той части, где он становился шире, и остановился. По всей его длине стали проходить мелкие волнообразные движения, их сила нарастала все больше, пока он не начал проникать внутрь и выскальзывать с резким, отрывыстым ритмом. Азирафель впился пальцами в покрывало и целиком отдался ему на волю. С каждой секундой ощущения становились острее; он чувствовал, как содрогается не только его тело, но и истинная форма, чистое, безудержное пламя, что сливалось с демонической сущностью Кроули. В этом не было ничего неправильного, и на мгновение Азирафель отчаянно пожалел об упущенном из-за предрассудков времени. Он приоткрыл веки, чтобы взглянуть вниз, и увидел, как непристойно вырывается из тесного кольца змеиного тела багровая головка его члена. Из нее сочилась влага, и на темной чешуе оставались жемчужные следы.

— Ах, Кроули, еще, — не сдержал стона Азирафель.

— Тебе это нравится, ангел, — прошептал Кроули. В его голосе сквозило радостное изумление, словно он тоже не думал, что будет так — так сильно, так хорошо, так правильно. 

Он стал двигаться быстрее, проходясь по всей длине члена Азирафеля и заполняя его собой. Азирафель прикрыл глаза, слушая свое тяжелое дыхание и скользкий, влажный звук соединения их тел. Он словно поднимался выше и выше, все потеряло значение, кроме этого мгновения и Кроули. Тот, в очередной раз выскользнув из него, провел самым кончиком хвоста по ставшему невыносимо чувствительным краю входа, а потом погрузился обратно под немного другим углом. Азирафель выгнулся вверх и вскрикнул. Его тело не принадлежало ему больше: оно было во власти Кроули, и тот мог использовать его, как ему вздумается. Вязкая влага, которой Кроули покрыл себя, чтобы было легче скользить, капала на постель, смешиваясь с потом и предсеменем — это было так по-человечески грязно, так упоительно бесстыдно. Азирафель никогда не чувствовал себя настолько свободным. 

— О, ты бы видел себя. 

Последней работающей еще частью сознания Азирафель уловил, что голос Кроули потерял спокойствие, которым был окутан до сих пор. В нем подрагивало напряжение, будто Кроули сдерживал себя из последних сил и вот-вот сорвется. Размеренные движения сменились спешкой, с которой он терся об Азирафеля, как если бы пытался по-змеиному спаять их воедино в погоне за собственным наслаждением. На той части хвоста, что то выходила наружу, то погружалась в Азирафеля, появился рельеф; твердые выступы растягивали его еще сильней, и он чувствовал себя заполненным до предела, беспомощно принимая все, что Кроули давал ему. Мысль о том, что Кроули тоже получает удовольствие от этого, что его змеиное воплощение настолько возбуждено и он потерял над ним контроль, почти довела Азирафеля до пика.

Он дрожал, способный лишь перемежать бессвязные мольбы со всхлипами. Казалось, Кроули держит его на грани уже целую вечность. Но хватка на шее стала сильнее, движения Кроули ускорились, делая ритм их соединения безжалостным; если бы змей не стискивал его так крепко, эти толчки впечатывали бы Азирафеля в стену. Член настойчиво пульсировал, багровый, истекающий влагой; Азирафелю нужно было совсем немного, чтобы достичь желаемого, и не осталось ничего, кроме этого стремления, ни единой мысли, ни единой причины отказывать себе в этом.

Хвост Кроули скользнул вокруг его бедер, сильные мышцы сжали их и раздвинули сильней, одновременно приподнимая. Словно Кроули тоже было недостаточно, словно он хотел проникнуть еще глубже. Еще пара резких, отчаянных движений — и Азирафель со вскриком кончил. На несколько долгих мгновений его накрыла темнота: бархатная, ласкающая все тело изнутри и снаружи волнами наслаждения.

Когда он пришел в себя, змей больше не был обернут вокруг него в несколько колец. Вместо гладкой, прохладной протяженности его тела руки Азирафеля нашли разгоряченную, упоительно мягкую кожу, и он удовлетворенно вздохнул, открывая глаза. Кроули, обнаженный, склонился над ним в своей человеческой форме; с его приоткрытых губ срывалось учащенное дыхание, а в затопленных золотом глазах застыло выражение, так похожее на муку, что Азирафель не выдержал, запустил пальцы в его волосы и с силой соединил их губы. Для этого пришлось приподняться, и он ощутил, как что-то твердое уперлось в его бедро.

Кроули тихо зашипел, медленно отстраняясь от его губ, и прижался лбом ко лбу. Пальцы Азирафеля сами собой принялись перебирать его волосы, и Кроули подался им навстречу, побуждая потянуть за пряди чуть сильнее. Словно тысяча маленьких молний пронизывала кончики пальцев от этого невинного прикосновения; Азирафель прерывисто выдохнул, все еще необъяснимо возбужденный близостью Кроули. Тот обнял ладонями его лицо и заглянул в глаза, будто ища в них что-то. Азирафель приподнял бедра, бездумно преследуя жар его тела; его семя запачкало живот Кроули, но ни один из них не попытался отстраниться. Член Кроули дернулся в ответ на движение. Азирафель подумал, что так, должно быть, и ощущается голод: внутри него словно разрослась пустота, которую нужно заполнить, и все его существо было готово рассыпаться на части, лишь бы сделать это. Но похоже, он был не одинок в этом стремлении. 

— Черт, ангел, ангел, — почти бессвязно выдохнул Кроули. — Позволь мне…

Он издал тихий, болезненный звук, и скользнул рукой по колену, по внутренней стороне бедра. От отчаянной поспешности, с которой он это делал, в груди Азирафеля будто развязался туго затянутый узел; как он мог не понимать раньше, что они друг для друга, как мог позволить страху лишить себя этой близости? В уязвимости желания Кроули становился еще красивее, чем всегда, и Азирафель чувствовал дрожь во всем теле от того, что сам являлся тому причиной.

Азирафель согнул ноги, подтянув их выше, и кивнул. Он не доверял своему голосу и не знал, что сказать, чтобы не выдать слишком многое. Пока они целовались, его член снова поднялся, и теперь тяжело качнулся от движения — бесстыдное свидетельство его ненасытности.

Стиснув зубы, Кроули ткнулся между ягодиц, скользнул по чувствительной коже; его член — горячий, с широкой головкой — ощущался совсем иначе, чем хвост. Азирафель застонал и помог ему проникнуть внутрь, не в силах ждать дольше. Его вход был как следует растянут и это было легко; Кроули сразу вошел на всю длину и замер, глядя на Азирафеля сверху вниз с непонятным выражением. Потом он принялся двигаться: неожиданно медленно поначалу, затем немного быстрее, но совсем не так, как прежде. В этой неспешности было что-то хрупкое, большее, чем просто поиск удовольствия друг в друге. Дыхание срывалось с его губ отрывистыми тихими стонами, которые отзывались в Азирафеле не меньше, чем движение члена в слишком чувствительном после прошлого раза проходе.

Ладонь Кроули сомкнулась вокруг члена Азирафеля, но тот поспешил оттолкнуть ее — его тело и без того было объято языками пламени, он едва не сорвался еще в момент, когда Кроули оказался в нем. Каждое прикосновение казалось слишком ярким, и Азирафель хотел сосредоточиться лишь на ощущении внутри, на неотрывном взгляде золотых глаз, звуке дыхания, жаре его тела. 

Это не продлилось долго. С очередным глубоким толчком Кроули изогнулся, впиваясь губами в рот Азирафеля, обхватывая его руками; Азирафель успел подумать, что на предплечьях останутся следы пальцев, и невольно сжался внутри от внезапного удовольствия, которым пронзила его эта мысль. Кроули разорвал поцелуй, и Азирафель увидел, как искажается его лицо, как приоткрываются в безмолвном крике губы — чувствуя в себе, как дергается, изливаясь, его член. Вида Кроули таким и ощущения его горячего семени оказалось достаточно, чтобы вырвать из Азирафеля еще один оргазм, омывший все тело почти невыносимым теплом. 

Его щеки были мокрыми от слез, хотя он не заметил, когда это произошло, и ему никогда не было менее грустно, чем сейчас. Напротив, его переполняла радость, хмельная, как вино — хотелось смеяться, танцевать, покрывать лицо Кроули поцелуями. 

Он остановился на последнем. Кроули, все еще сжимавший его в крепких объятиях, зарывшись носом куда-то в шею, поднял голову, как только губы коснулись виска. Его глаза расширились, и он отстранился, чтобы получше взглянуть на Азирафеля, неловко протянул к нему руку. 

— Ангел, что с тобой, я сделал тебе больно? Прости меня, прости, я не собирался пользоваться ситуацией, я только хотел сделать лучше тебе, но не смог сдержаться… 

Азирафель прервал его бессвязную речь: сжал плечи и притянул к себе обратно.  
— Все хорошо. Это от радости. 

Кроули издал неразборчивый звук. Азирафель вздохнул и продолжил гладить его по спине и волосам. Он чувствовал, что Кроули показал ему куда больше искренности, чем хотел, и был безмерно благодарен за это. В то же время то новое между ними, чему Азирафель пока и сам не мог дать названия, было так тонко и ненадежно. Он не хотел терять это в своем упрямстве или нарочитой резкости Кроули, но для слов еще не пришло время, и от привычных ролей будет не так просто отказаться. Да и так ли это нужно?

— Ты был прав, — сказал он, поглаживая затылок Кроули.

— В чем? — недоверчиво спросил тот, отстраняясь. Азирафелю показалось, он делает это неохотно.

Азирафель улыбнулся.  
— Мне нравятся языческие обычаи. Вина, мой дорогой?


End file.
